The Best Laid Plans
by LilyFlare
Summary: Ten months before Axel confessed to his best friend on a rainy day, his kid brother Riku met a new kid at his school: Sora. SoRiku AU Written: November 2007 - August 2008
1. Mrs Right

**Author's Note: **So this here is my sequel... er prequel? Spinoff? Anyway, it takes place in the same universe as Rainy Day. But this time it's Riku and Sora's story and it takes place 10 months before Axel and Roxas. Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Riku always hated the first day of school. Luckily for him though, this would be his last first day. This year he was a senior and once he graduated, he was done. No way was he going to college. He'd had his fill of teachers and homework. Not that he was a bad student, but all these years of working so hard had taken their toll. If he did go to college, he'd be lucky to pass a single class. Quite simply he was burned out.

He looked up at the school and sighed, "This is it old friend. If I never have to walk through your doors again, it'll be too soon," he slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged up the stairs and through the front door just as he had for the last three years. He looked down at his class schedule, "Math. Of course. Well, at least I'll get it over with first everyday." He made his way to the same locker he'd had for the three previous years. He undid the lock and threw his bag inside, then made his way to his first class. He looked around before entering. All the faces he'd grown accustomed to sat before him. Same old, same old. But then, someone caught his eye. A boy in the back. He didn't recognize him. Riku was sure he knew all the students in his class. Not personally, but at least knew their names. This boy had light brown spiky hair and seemed to be nervous as he sat staring at his desk, not talking to anyone. The unfamiliar face peaked Riku's interest. He sauntered on over to where the stranger was sitting and sat down in the seat in front of him. He turned around to face the brunette, "I thought I knew everyone in this class, but I just can't seem to place you."

A bit startled, the other boy jumped, then looked up at Riku, "Oh, hi. Um, I'm new here. My name's Sora."

"New? So that's why I didn't recognize you! And here I thought I was loosing my touch. Well, nice to meet you. Not sure if you're gonna like it here or not. I suppose it's like any other high school in the world. Dull classes, boring teachers, cliché clicks, the usual."

Sora rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Heh. Shouldn't be too hard to fit in then, huh?"

Riku laughed lightly, "Nope. I bet you'll be sick of this place within a week," he grinned at the new boy.

"So, what'd you say your name was again?" Sora asked bashfully.

"Riku. Riku Orihito. And you said you're Sora?"

"Oh, yeah. Sora Azumi."

"Cool," Riku smiled at Sora just as the bell for class rang. "Well, hope you like it here," he said before turning around in his seat.

* * *

The day dragged on as Riku went from class to class, getting to know all his new teachers and what was expected of him from each. Finally it was time for lunch. He threw his notebook in his locker and headed for the cafeteria. He spotted Sora at the end of the line and hurried quickly over to him before someone else got in behind him, "Hey Sora!"

Sora turned to see who had called his name, "Oh, hey Riku."

"So how's your first day going?"

"Oh, fine. Like you said, this place is pretty much like any other school."

"Heh, yep. I can't wait to get out of here and finally move onto something more exciting."

"You gonna go to college?" Sora asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. I mean, I just don't think I could handle the classes. Not that they'd be too hard, but I can't take the monotony of it all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I still think I'm gonna go to college though. You know, so I've got something to put on my resumes."

"Yeah, that's one thing to consider, but I really don't think I could handle any more school. Maybe if I took a year off or something, then I might consider going to college. So, what're you gonna have for lunch?"

"Uh, what do you recommend?"

"Definitely the pizza. The burgers are ok, but they're usually kind of tough. Oh and whatever you do, don't get the chicken nuggets. I swear they're made from Chinese newspaper."

Sora laughed, "I'll remember that. Pizza it is, then."

The two of them paid for their food and found a place to sit amongst the other students, "So, you lived here all your life?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Riku replied between bites, "I've never even been on a plane or anything."

"Me neither. My family's moved a lot, but we always drive. This is the tenth school I've been to."

"Wow! Seriously? Must suck," Riku took another bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, it does. As soon as I make friends, I have to leave again. My parents said they've decided not to move anymore 'til I graduate though, that way I can stay here if I want."

"Man, as soon as I graduate, I'm outta here. I'm dying to see what else is out there."

"Heh, I hear that everywhere I go. People who have been in the same place their whole lives want to move, while I'd do anything to stay in one place. I mean, heck, I've never even had a girlfriend! Er..." Sora blushed as he realized what he'd just blurted out.

Riku snickered, "Really? Never?"

Sora was thoroughly embarrassed now, "Uh, yeah...I mean, I never thought I should get that attached to someone knowing I'd just end up having to leave them behind."

Riku looked thoughtfully at his tray, "Yeah. I guess that would be hard. But hey, like you said, you're done moving now, so you can finally find a girlfriend. Why don't you hang out with me this weekend and we can go prowling," Riku wiggled his eyebrows.

Sora laughed, "Uh, sure, ok. So, what about you then? You had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, a few, but it just didn't work out with them. They just weren't the one for me I guess. I mean, they were nice and all, but we just ended up being friends. I just couldn't really see myself taking it any further with them."

Sora raised his eyebrow, "You know, that's a fairly mature way of looking at things for a high schooler. Most guys your age wouldn't care about a connection or compatibility, they'd just want sex."

Riku laughed, "Yeah, well, look who's talking."

"Hey, I've wanted sex, I just didn't want meaningless sex."

"My point exactly," Riku stood and grabbed his tray, "Well, looks like lunch is over. We better get to class. Don't want to be tardy on our first day."

Sora stood too, "So, this weekend then?"

"Yep. This weekend, you and I are gonna try and find Mrs. Right. The girls who will give us sex as well as companionship."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say we sound like a bunch of girls gossiping," Sora laughed.

"Hey, do you wanna be single forever or what?"

"Alright, alright. This weekend it is."

The two of them headed to their last few classes of the day as thoughts of what lie ahead for them that weekend raced through their minds.


	2. Change of Plans

"I can't believe we still haven't found girlfriends yet. We've been wandering around this mall for hours," Riku sighed.

"Well, all the girls seem to be taken already," Sora said trying to consul his friend. They both sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, two of them were even taken by each other!"

Sora laughed, "Oh man, the look on your face when you started to flirt with one of them and then she told you the other girl was her girlfriend. Priceless!"

"Yeah, yeah. You haven't done much better."

Sora stopped laughing, "So, do we call it a bust and go home?"

Riku stared at his feet, "Yeah, I guess s-"

"Riku?" Sora followed his friend's gaze.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Riku stared slack jawed at a petite blonde walking towards them.

"...She's my sister," Sora said dryly.

"What?! Seriously?!" Riku turned to look at Sora.

"Yeah. Namine. That's her name," Sora looked suspiciously at Riku, "You're not gonna- Riku!"

Riku was already making his way over to Namine, "Excuse me young lady but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are."

Namine giggled, "I see. And you are?"

"Riku. Riku Orihito," he said with a grin.

"Right. Riku. And you're how old?"

"Old enough," he grinned wider.

"Sure," she smiled at him, "Well, thanks for the compliment, but I have to be going."

"Uh! I was wondering if you're doing anything later. Perhaps you'd like to hang out with me?"

She smiled apologetically, "That sounds nice, but I've only just moved here and I'm busy trying to find a job."

"Oh that's fine, I could help you out," Riku said enthusiastically.

"You're sweet, but I'll manage. Thanks anyway. Have a nice day," and with that she continued on her way.

Riku trudged back over to Sora and plopped down on the bench. Sora fought to contain his laughter, "I can't believe I got shot down by your sister."

"I tried to tell you, she doesn't like being hit on. When she likes someone, she approaches them in her own time."

"Oh, now you tell me! Come on, let's go back to my house and get something to eat. I think I've had my fill of women for the day."

Sora just laughed, "Sure."

* * *

Riku flopped down on his bed as Sora stayed standing looking around the room, "So this is your place, huh?"

"Yep. This is pretty much it."

Sora sat down on the bed next to Riku, "Cool."

"Man, today was a total bust. You wanna try again next weekend?" Riku looked over at Sora.

"Uh, sure I guess," Sora shrugged.

"Well, what do you want to eat then? Sandwich? Ramen?"

"Oh, uh ramen sounds good. You got beef?"

"Yep, just wait here; I'll go make us some."

"Oh, ok, cool. Thanks."

"No problem," Riku sat up and walked out of the room.

Sora looked around at all of the other boy's belongings. His room was fairly typical. He had a twin size bed with a blue comforter on top. Posters of bands and anime shows covered his walls. He had a small fifteen inch television sitting on top of his dresser and an Xbox system next to it. A wooden desk sat in the corner probably for him to do homework.

Sora sighed and lied back on the bed. Would they find girlfriends next weekend? Maybe they shouldn't try so hard. Perhaps they should go with the flow and wait for the right girl to come along. Riku came back in the room and Sora sat up quickly.

"Here ya go. It's hot," Riku handed Sora a bowl of beef ramen.

"Oh, thanks," He took the bowl and blew across the top of it. He raised a fork full of noodles to his mouth and carefully ate them, "Mmm, good," he smiled at Riku.

"Yep," he said, his own mouth full of noodles.

The two of them sat quietly as they ate, when they finished, Riku took their bowls back out to the kitchen. He came back and lied on his bed once again. Sora did the same.

"So, you think we'll find girlfriends next week?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. We can only try," Riku shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't try so hard. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "But you said you've never had a girlfriend. Aren't you like, you know, anxious or whatever?"

Sora looked at Riku who was staring at the ceiling, "Well, yeah, of course. But I mean, I don't wanna force it either. I just want love to happen, ya know?"

"Mmm. Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun while we wait," they both laughed.

"So, what kind of girl are you looking for anyway?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I don't know. One that's kind and cute of course. But one that likes to have fun and is like a good friend to me. Someone I can count on to back me up."

Sora thought for a moment, "I think I want the same. But I want her to be smart also. And adventurous. Someone who's not afraid to take off and go do something on the spur of the moment. That's what I'm looking for I guess. Someone who will surprise me."

The two of them laid there for a moment, "Sora," Riku said.

"Mmm?" he turned to look at Riku.

Suddenly Riku rolled on top of Sora and kissed him passionately yet gently. Sora's eyes flew open in complete surprise. Once he realized what was happening, he shoved Riku off of him and onto the floor.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" he screamed at his friend.

Riku wiped his lips on his sleeve, "I'm sorry! I don't know! I...it just felt right! Oh my God! Sora! Wait!"

Sora jumped up and ran out of the room. Riku scrambled up and chased after him. He caught him by the arm just as he was running out the front door.

"Sora! I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Leave me alone! I'm going home!" he yanked his arm away and ran down the street. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at his house. He burst in through the front door and ran upstairs to his room. He threw himself on his bed and heaved heavily trying to catch his breath. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. What had Riku done? Why would he do that? Sora continued to stare with a look of confusion on his face. Riku. What he'd done. It was so...unexpected. So shocking. It...it wasn't bad though. Sora's thoughts paused for a moment and time seemed to stand still as he held his breath. Then slowly he began to breathe again as a smile spread across his face. No, it wasn't bad, Riku had just...surprised him.


	3. Clarification

**Warning: **OOC, cry baby Sora. XD

* * *

Sora entered the school nervously; one thought on his mind. He looked up and down the halls as fellow students passed by him. Then he saw him. Riku was standing at his locker, getting his books for his first couple classes. Sora took a deep breath and headed over to him. He tapped him on the shoulder and Riku turned around to see who it was.

Riku's face suddenly went pale and he nearly dropped his books, but caught them just in time, "So-Sora."

"Hey Riku," Sora tried to act calm and normal. Riku spun back around to face his locker and continued to mess with his books, "So, um, if you don't mind, I was wanting to talk about what happened."

"Wha-" Riku's voice squeaked like he had just hit puberty. He cleared his throat and tried again, "What happened? I, um, I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Sora glared at Riku's back annoyed, "Come on, you know what."

Riku looked from his locker to the floor, then slowly turned to face Sora. He brought his eyes up to meet the other boy's, "Look, I'm really sorry about that. I…I so didn't meant it. It was just, ya know, we had spent the whole day looking for chicks and I had gotten all excited and then when I went home empty handed, I had to let those feelings out. That's all it was. Honest. I'm not gay or anything, if that's what you're worried about."

Sora listened, his slight grin fading to a half hearted smile, "Oh…oh, uh, great! Great! I mean, uh yeah, I was sorta wondering about you, but that makes perfect sense," he grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Riku chuckled, "Yeah, believe me, I am so not into guys. I don't even know what I was thinking! I mean, man, I'm an idiot!"

Sora forced himself to laugh along, "Yeah…an idiot. Well, uh, now that that's all sorted out, I'm gonna head to class."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Sora flashed a quick smile then turned on his heel and practically ran to class. How could he have been so stupid? Of course it was a mistake.

* * *

Sora took his time getting to the cafeteria. He walked in and saw Riku already sitting at the table with his food, "Hey Sora! What took you so long?"

Sora smiled, "Oh, uh. I had to finish up a paper. Didn't want to take it home for homework."

"Oh, well hurry up or lunch'll be over."

"Right. Be right back," Sora got in line, his fake smile disappearing. He stared at the floor as he walked through the line. He paid for his food and slowly made his way over to Riku.

"So, how's your day going?" Riku asked cheerfully.

Sora had all but given up his 'just fine' act. He stared solemnly at his tray and poked at his food with a fork, "Oh, uh. Fine."

Riku looked concerned at his friend, "What's wrong?"

Sora didn't look up, "Nothing. I said I was fine."

"Yeah, remind me never to have you keep a secret, 'cause I can read you like a book."

Sora slowly looked up at Riku, "You hated that kiss, right?"

Riku went quiet with surprise, "What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was awful! I told you, I'm not gay, so stop worrying. I swear, I'm not gonna like hit on you or anything. Ok?"

Sora looked at his tray again, "You…you didn't like it even a little?"

"No. Trust me! It was disgusting!" Sora seemed to be fighting back tears, "Hey…hey Sora, what's wrong?"

"Nuh-nothing," he quickly turned his head and covered his face with his arm.

"Sora, tell me what's wrong," Riku pleaded.

"It's just…it's…it's nothing," he continued to hide his face.

"Sora, you're crying. It's something."

He snapped back around quickly, "It was my first kiss, ok?! Happy?! It was my first kiss, and you said it was disgusting!" Sora could hear the other kids in the cafeteria whispering, but he didn't care.

Riku sat silent for a moment, "Oh…Sora, I'm sorry. I mean…look, I was just trying to let you know I'm not gay. I'm so sorry. It…it wasn't disgusting. Really. I mean, Hell, if you had been a girl, it would have been a great kiss! I only said it was disgusting 'cause you know, the whole both guys thing."

Sora took a few stuttering breathes and wiped at his face, "Oh…really?"

"Yeah! Totally! I mean, man, I feel so bad now. I mean, I felt bad about doing it, but now I feel really bad knowing it was your first kiss."

"It wasn't bad?" Sora asked.

"No, no. You'll definitely be a lady killer," Riku chuckled.

"But…but you didn't like it," Sora said with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks.

"Well, like I said, if you had been a girl, it would have been awesome."

Sora grinned slightly, "So…so you did like it."

Riku looked at Sora with a confused smile, "What? You're confusing me. Heh. Ok, let me say this. Yes it was a good kiss. Yes I liked it, but no I am in no way gay. You're a good kisser but you don't have to worry about me hitting on you. That make sense?"

Sora was grinning from ear to ear, "Perfect."

The lunch bell rang and Sora stood up still staring at Riku. Finally he broke his gaze and returned his tray to the kitchen. If everything was supposedly sorted out, then why was Riku even more confused now than he had been to start with?


	4. Baby Steps

"Ahahahaha! You've so gotta teach me how you did that!" Riku's laughter bellowed into the foyer as he and Sora entered the house.

Sora smiled, slightly embarrassed, "It's not that hard really. I'll show you some time."

"Hey, you wanna play this new game I got?" Riku asked suddenly.

"Oh-huh? Oh, uh sure." Sora followed Riku to his bedroom, "What game is it?"

"Mortal Kombat Armageddon. It's a fighting game."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of it. I've never played it though," Sora made himself comfortable on Riku's bed while the other boy got the game set up.

Riku handed Sora a controller and plopped down on the bed next to him, "You are so going down!" Riku boasted.

"Bring it on!" Sora laughed.

The two boys played continually for about an hour. Sora beating Riku the majority of the time and Riku's frustration slowly building to a head.

Suddenly Riku threw his controller down, "Alright! That's it! You cheater! You said you've never played this!"

Sora looked up shocked, but could see Riku was only half serious, "I swear! This is my first time playing this game," Sora tried not to smile. He didn't want Riku to think he was mocking him.

"Lies!" Riku shoved Sora onto his back and the two began to wrestle around.

Sora laughed wildly, "I'm not lying! I swear! I swear!

"You cheated! I don't know how, but I know you did!"

"I didn't! I'd only heard of this game, I never-" Sora suddenly noticed that Riku had stopped moving. He slowly opened his eyes which had been scrunched shut and saw Riku hovering over top of him, just staring, "Riku? What is it?" A sudden sense of déjà vu washed over Sora as he realized this was exactly like the last time. The time Riku had kissed him. He felt his face flush as this realization hit him and he waited desperately for Riku to do something to break the tension. Anything at all. Riku just continued to stare at Sora like a deer caught in the headlights, but finally he closed his eyes and began to lean in towards Sora. Before he could do anything else, however, Sora shoved him to the floor.

"Uff! Ow!" Riku rubbed at his lower back, "What the Hell'd you do that-"

"What is going on?!"

Riku froze as he realized his father was standing in the doorway. How much had he seen?

"Oh sorry Mr. Orihito!" Sora smiled apologetically, "We were rough housing and I guess we got a little carried away."

"Well, you boys take it outside next time. I don't want you breaking anything in here. Understand?"

"Yes sir! Sorry about that!"

Riku's father gave Sora and the back of Riku's head a stern glare then he walked away, closing the door behind him.

"That was close, huh?!"

Riku stared at Sora, still mortified, then collapsed back onto the floor, "Crap! That was awful!"

"Why? Because you almost kissed me again or because your father almost walked in on it?"

Riku sprang back up into a sitting position, "Both!"

"Hmm, I dunno. I don't think you were totally against the idea. Well, not all of you was anyway," Sora snickered.

"What? What's that suppose to mean?"

Sora, still giggling, motioned between Riku's legs.

Riku looked down and gasped as he realized what Sora meant. He grabbed a fallen pillow and quickly threw it over his lap as his cheeks turned bright red. Sora fell back on the bed laughing as Riku chucked a second pillow at his head.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Riku looked away embarrassed.

Sora sat back up, his laughter dying down, "Ah, come on. I'm just kidding. Be-besides…" Sora turned away, "I don't care if you like me that way."

Riku gasped for a second time and whipped his head back around, "What do you mean?"

Sora sat silent for a moment, "Just that…you've already kissed me once and you just about did again, so…if that's how you feel about me, then I'm ok with it."

Riku frowned, "I see," he looked away once more, "Well…just hypothetically…say I do like you that way and you're ok with it. Does that mean you don't care if I like you that way but we're just friends? Or…or does it mean you like me back?"

Sora started slightly then looked at Riku, "I…I like you back." He could feel his heart in his throat and his hands were shaking uncontrollably as the words left his mouth.

"I see…" Riku didn't look back at Sora, "You should probably get home. It's late and the sun's setting."

Sora felt as though he had been shoved off a cliff with Riku's sudden change of subject, "Oh…right…" he stood up and slowly made his way to the front door.

Riku got up off the floor and followed him out, "Well, have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Right…school…" Sora turned and made his way down the porch steps, "Night Riku."

Riku watched as Sora left. He watched and wanted desperately to yell to him. Finally, unable to let the night end this way, he hollered, "Sora!"

Sora stopped in his tracks and spun around, hope written all over his face.

"I…I need to think it over…" he looked around anxiously, "You wanna hang out again tomorrow?"

Sora's look of desperation quickly spread into a wide grin, "Sure!" he hollered back, "See ya tomorrow!"

Sora waved enthusiastically as he took off running down the street. All Riku could do was watch him grow smaller and smaller into the distance as he wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.


	5. Just You and Me

Riku kicked at the side of his bed with the back of his feet as he sat next to Sora.

Sora looked around, completely at ease, "So…"

Riku jumped a little and cleared his throat, "So…um…er…"

"Here, why don't I break the ice," Sora shoved Riku onto his back and crawled on top of him. He put his face just inches from Riku's.

The other boy's face flushed a brilliant red as his eyes widened, "Wha! What are you doing?!" he pushed Sora off of him, onto the floor.

"Ow…that does hurt," Sora commented as he rubbed at his tailbone.

Riku sat horrified on his bed, "What are you thinking?! I said we need to talk about this! Is that how you discuss things?!"

"Oh, come on Riku. Chill out. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?! Are you completely insane?! We're both boys! We can't go ou-" he covered his mouth suddenly and leaned down to Sora. Then in a whisper he continued, "We can't go out!"

"Why not?"

Riku rubbed at his temples in frustration, "What do you mean why not?! How can you ask that with such a straight face?"

"Because, I really don't understand the problem. If two people like each other, why can't they date? I see people dating all the time at school."

"Yes, but they're all male/female couples!"

"So? Where is it written that couples have to be male/female? Why not male/male? Or female/female. Or male/female/male."

Riku flopped back on his bed in defeat, "Yes, you're right. I know you are Sora. But you have to think about the world we live in. Yes, in an ideal utopian world, any and all couples would be accepted. But in our world that's just not the case."

"Well, then let's change the world."

Riku let out a sigh, "Sora, you have wonderful thoughts, but you have to look at the big picture. No one would accept us."

"That's not true. There would be lots of other same sex couples that would accept us. Lots of same sex supporters who would accept us. And well, we would accept us. Right?"

Riku furrowed his brow and sat back up. He looked into Sora's face with compassion, "How do you do it? How can you be so nonchalant about all of this? I mean, you're not even listening to reason."

"You're the one who's not listening. You're not listening to your heart."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like some cheesy Disney character."

"No, listen to me, ok. I've given this some thought. Everyone is capable of listening to both their heart and their mind. But not everyone actually listens to both. See, the mind is like the big brother of the heart. He keeps an eye out for his little brother, but doesn't interfere. He knows his little brother is smart and has faith in him. He looks out for him though. If the heart ever gets stuck, the mind is there to help him out. Give him his options and help him decide. So, if you only listen to your heart, then you'll lose your way. You'll give into all of life's temptations and get lost in the undertow. Likewise, if you only listen to your mind, you'll be stuck following the memes and opinions of others that have been nicknamed 'rules.' You'll miss out on the fun part of your life and spend it instead constantly worrying if you're doing the 'right' thing. Mind and heart. You gotta listen to both."

Riku sat silent for a moment, stunned at what Sora had just said, "Wait, did you just become some kind of oracle all of a sudden?"

Sora smiled, "I have my moments."

"I…I don't know Sora."

"That's your mind talking! It's telling your heart, 'Danger! This goes against society's rules! If you follow this path it could lead to certain doom!' But you gotta listen to your heart too."

"My heart? You know this sounds really cheesy, right?"

"Oh, get over it! So, it's cheesy. Who cares! It's just you and me. What's your heart saying Riku? Huh?"

Riku looked down at his chest. He felt really dumb at the moment, but decided to indulge Sora. He took a deep breath, "My…my heart says…my heart says that my mind is right…that if I follow this path, it could lead to certain doom…but that nothing is for certain. That just as easily as it could lead to pain and social rejection, it could also lead to happiness and love. Happiness that far out ways the bad. Happiness that could deflect almost any kind of threat or loneliness thrown at it. That's what my heart says."

Sora smiled, "See."

Riku continued to look down at his chest. Yes, it did sound cheesy but it was also the truth. His heart wanted to be with Sora, no matter what may come of it. It was willing to risk it for a chance at happiness, "Ok."

Sora's smile fled as a look of shock swept over his face, "What? What did you just say?"

"I…I said ok," Riku looked up at Sora, his eyes filled with honesty, "I want to be with you Sora. Of course I care what people will say. What my family will say. But I want to be with you, plain and simple. I can't tell what the future holds, but I think that continuing to deny my feelings is probably worse than anything someone else could do to me. So I'll listen to my heart this time, which is probably the first time, and I'll be with you Sora."

Sora's smile came racing back across his face as he jumped up off the floor and flung his arms around Riku's neck, "I know I look like a giddy little girl right now, but I don't care. It's just me and you and that's all that matters."

"You're right."


	6. For Love

**Danger:** Mush and fluff ahead. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Sora and Riku decided there was no time like the present to start their relationship. So that weekend they planned to have their first date as a couple.

There was a knock at Riku's front door and he jumped slightly as he finished combing his hair. He took a deep breath and headed for the living room. Slowly he opened the door. There stood Sora in his nicest jeans and t-shirt. They had decided not to make this thing too formal. Just to look nice for one another. Riku cleared his throat, "Uh, hey Sora." He looked around nervously.

Sora smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah, um, let me just grab my wallet real quick," he ran off into another room for a minute but shortly returned, "so uh, let's go then."

Sora didn't move and Riku looked at him perplexed, "You're sure?" Sora asked suddenly. Riku was still a bit lost, "You're sure you wanna do this? Date and everything? You're not gonna regret it?"

Riku suddenly felt as if he had just snapped out of a daydream, "What? No! I mean yes! I totally wanna do this Sora. I told you this is what I want. I mean, I can't tell the future, but I don't think I'll regret anything. I mean, look, I even combed my hair nice for you."

Sora smirked a little, "Yeah, I thought it looked kind of funny."

"Hey! That's not nice. I'm never doing anything for you again," Riku pouted.

Sora laughed, "Aw, I was just teasing you. You look great. You look…handsome."

Riku blushed a little, "Th-thanks. You too."

"Well, are we just gonna hang around on your front porch all day or did you have something else planned?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah! Come on. I got a whole day set up," Riku closed the door with one hand and grabbed Sora by the wrist with the other as the two raced down the front steps to his car.

"So, what are we doing first?" Sora asked with anticipation.

"Oh, you'll see. Don't worry, I'm gonna show you a great time. I mean, I figure this isn't just a milestone for our relationship, but a milestone for our lives. This is the first time either of us has ever been on a date with another guy. Gotta make it good, right?"

Sora smiled widely, "Right!"

After a while, Riku finally pulled into a parking lot and parked the car, "First stop of the day."

Sora looked at the restaurant standing before them, "Never been here before. Any good?"

"Uh, actually, I don't know. It's suppose to be, but I've never been here either." he laughed.

The two boys got out of the car and headed for the front door. Riku, being the gentleman he was, held the door for Sora. After about a twenty minute wait, they were finally seated at a small booth. Sora sat on one side and Riku sat across from him.

"I wonder what I'll have," Sora said as he looked over the menu, "What about you Riku? Riku?" he looked up from his menu and saw Riku slouched in his seat eyeing the other customers nervously, "Riku, what's wrong?"

Riku finally hearing Sora's voice, sat back up, "Oh, uh wha? Nothing."

"Riku, you were practically under the table. You call that nothing?"

"Oh, uh, I was just uh, fixing my pants. They were riding up," Riku said while still eyeballing the rest of the dining area.

"Riku, if you don't wanna do this, just say so," Sora said laying his menu down on the table.

Riku turned his head abruptly, finally making eye contact with Sora, "What? No, I do. I do wanna do this. I wanna be with you, and take you out to nice places. So you can have fun."

"But?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's just. Normally I'm with a girl and I can be all flirty and cuddly with her, but with you…er, I mean, it's not that."

"With me you can't. You're afraid what everyone else will say. I understand that Riku. That's why I gave you the chance to stop this before it started, back on your porch this morning. Look, would you rather just go home? Pretend this never happened?"

Riku sat silently, not looking up at Sora, "I…I don't know. I really am confused. I mean, I think. I know I want to be with you, but…all these people. They'll watch and whisper and it won't be a normal date. It'll be awkward and they'll make me feel like I'm doing something wrong. I just…what about you? I mean, do you really wanna be here?"

Sora reached his hand across the table and set it on top of Riku's. Riku blushed and looked around the room nervously, "I do wanna be here, Riku. I mean, I could say I don't care what others think, but that would be a lie. I do care. I do care that I'm trying to have a nice normal date and they're all over there talking about us instead of minding their own business. But, I also care about you and about us," Sora took his other hand and placed it below Riku's hand so it became cupped between his, "I care about how we feel. We know each other. We don't know any of these strangers. So they'll be rude and whisper about us while we're out having a nice evening together, but as long as I have you to talk with and you to look at, they won't matter. They'll just be part of the backdrop of our nice evening. So that's what I think. But I know you're not me, Riku. I know you have your own thoughts and your own feelings. And that no matter how much I want this to happen, I can't force you to take part," Sora smiled warmly at Riku and began to slide his hands away.

Riku quickly grabbed onto Sora's hands with his free hand, "I want this to happen too. I want to make you happy. I want to be happy. And if they don't like it, well, that's their problem. I'm scared Sora. I'm scared shitless. But I want to do the right thing. Not the proper thing but the right thing. And for me, being with you and treating you like I would any other person I've dated is the right thing. I thought I had to be completely sure about this, but you just said it yourself, we can't help but care what others think. All we can do is do what we feel is right and hope they don't get in the way too much. So, no Sora, I don't want to pretend this never happened. That would be so, so wrong. I want to stay with you. I never, ever would have imagined that meeting you on that first day of school would have ended up with us like this, but now I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you Sora and I don't want to loose someone I love," Sora teared up as he looked into Riku's eyes, "Sora, I want to be with you always and give you whatever your heart desires," Riku said squeezing the other boy's hand gently.

Sora smiled at Riku, small tears falling from his eyes, "You already have."


	7. Confessions

Sora followed Riku out the front doors of the building and into the parking lot, "You were right, that restaurant was great! We should eat there again sometime."

"Yeah, well, you were right too. Once I stopped worrying about all the people around me, I realized we were having a lot of fun."

"See, I told you it'd be just like all your other dates."

"Actually, it isn't."

Sora glanced over at the taller boy.

"So far, it's much better." he smirked.

The two boys hopped back into their car, Riku once again in the driver's seat, "So, what's next?" the brunette inquired.

"Well, I was thinking about a movie, but movies aren't really 'together' type activities. So what do you say we just go hang out at the park?"

"Lead the way." Sora said with a wave of his hand.

The light haired boy maneuvered his car out of the parking lot and back onto the busy highway. As he made his way to their next destination, he occasionally took his eyes off the road to glance over at the boy sitting next to him. Sora, on the other hand, was content to watch the passing scenery fly by them. Eventually the car began to slow down and came to a stop. Sora broke his gaze from the tranquil going-ons out his window and the two boy's stepped out.

"So what exactly did you have in mind now? Swings? Monkey bars?" Sora giggled.

Riku rolled his eyes at the other boy's remark, "No. Let's just take a walk on that trail over there" he pointed to a dirt pathway that led up into a thick forest of trees. "You know, talk and get to know each other better."

Sora smiled and nodded his head as the two of them started up the trail.

"So, I might as well jump right in then. Have you ever liked a guy before?" Riku asked bluntly.

Sora chuckled, "Of course. It's not my fault that I'm so damn sexy that even I love me."

Riku snorted and rolled his eyes, "No doofus. You know what I mean."

Sora continued to smile, but let his gaze wander off into the trees that were all around them, "I dunno. I mean, there's not another time that really sticks out in my mind. I'm pretty sure you're the only one."

"So, if it's just me, then… why? I mean, what gave you the courage to say 'Yeah I love this guy. No I'm not just delusional and yes I know it's not gonna be easy.' I mean, no offense, but you don't seem like the type of guy to just jump head first into a dangerous situation."

Sora snickered, "I don't?" He thought about Riku's question for a moment, "I don't know." He shrugged, "I just… I'd never felt the way I fell when I'm around you. I tried to ignore it and write it off as my imagination at first, but after you tried to kiss me again, I just kind of gave in. I figured, why should I bother fighting this thing? Maybe it'd just be easier if I gave in. Hell things might even turn out the way I'm hoping. So I went for it."

"But what if I had decided I hated you for liking me? What if I refused to talk to you anymore?"

"Well, I guess that's a chance I had to take. I mean, I was so beyond confused that I didn't really care anymore. I just had to have faith. There was nothing left I could do but tell you my feelings and hope that you didn't throw them back in my face."

The two boys walked in silence for the next couple of minutes while Riku contemplated this new information.

Finally, looking over at Sora, he replied, "You're brave, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You have to realize how courageous that was of you. To just lay your heart out on the table and hope I didn't tromp all over it."

Sora shrugged, "I guess. But I just feel it was my only option. There's no way I could have lived with the doubt. I just needed to know the truth."

Riku smiled over at the other boy, "Well…I'm glad you did. Because I was just as confused as you, and if you hadn't stepped up to the plate and convinced me to trust my feelings, we wouldn't be here now."

Sora returned Riku's smile. He offered out his hand to the taller boy, who gladly took it in his own. They walked hand in hand, silently lost in contentment for several moments. They took in the beauty of the forest around them that was bathed in the afternoon sun. They breathed in the fragrant air that blew through the trees, and gave each other's hand a little squeeze every now and then. They were having a wonderful time simply enjoying one another's company.

"Sora?" A small effeminate voice abruptly brought the two boys crashing back to Earth, "What are you doing?"

The brunette quickly released the other boy's hand and subtly turned around, "H-hi Namine…"

Riku was a bit upset at his boyfriend's sudden lack of grasp, but he too cautiously turned to face Sora's older sister, "Oh hey Namine…what's up?"

The bleach blonde studied the two boys with a puzzled look on her face, "Um…were you two just holding hands?" Her eyebrow raised slowly.

Sora panicked, "What?! No! Heh, uh, no we were just hanging out is all. We um, we went to the mall, but it was boring, so we just decided to hang out at the park."

Riku watched in disgust as Sora denied everything that only moments ago he had been ready to tell the whole world.

"So see, why would we be holding hands, right?" Sora laughed nervously.

Namine continued to give Sora a puzzled look but eventually her gaze wandered over to the other boy, who at the moment looked quite upset, "Sora. I thought you knew you could tell your big sister anything."

"What?" Sora began to sweat, "I told…there's nothing else to tell. We're just friends, that's all."

Riku cringed.

Namine sighed, "Well your _friend_ doesn't seem to be too happy with you."

"Huh?" following Namine's gaze, Sora turned to look at Riku. The brunette suddenly felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, "Oh…Riku…I…I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. She's your sister, I understand." Riku tried his best to hide his wounded feelings.

"No, I'm sorry. I…" Sora glanced back over at his sister, "Namine…I…I'm sorry. I trust you more than this. I don't know what I was just saying," he took a deep breath, "Yes. Yes, Riku and I were holding hands just a moment ago."

Riku looked up astonished by Sora's sudden change of heart.

Namine blushed ever so slightly while the rest of her face stayed calm and collected.

"I well, look, you won't tell mom and dad, right?" Sora pleaded with his sister.

"Not if you don't want me to, Sora. You know I'd never do that."

Sora smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah, I know. Sorry. The um…" Sora glanced back over at Riku who looked less upset, "the truth is, Riku and I are on a date right now. Our first date actually. And um, you just kind of startled me is all." he turned to Riku, "I'm sorry how I acted just a second ago. I really didn't mean to be a hypocrite all of a sudden."

"Don't worry about it." Riku gave him a brief smile.

The young woman quickly interrupted them, "Well, I don't want to bother you guys then. I'll just make myself scarce." Namine turned to leave.

"Um, Nami, if you want to talk to me about this later, that's fine." Sora called after his big sister.

She turned around, "That's ok Sora. I trust you too. You don't have to explain yourself to me or anyone else. You just be you and I'll always have your back no matter what. 'Kay?" she smiled sweetly at her little brother.

"Thanks Nami. I'm glad you're my sister."

She smiled again then turned to make her way back down the trail.

Sora turned back around to address his boyfriend, but hesitated to make eye contact, "Riku…I didn't mean that."

Riku smiled, "I know. It's fine. If it had been my brother, I probably would have done the same thing. Yeah I was pissed when you started rambling off crap about us 'just being friends,' but I understand why you did. So, it's fine, ok?"

Sora smiled up at the other boy, "You're sure?"

Riku laughed, "Heh, you keep asking me that. Sora, look there are a lot of things in this world that I will never be sure of, but trust me. This whole you and I thing, it's not one of them. Now are we gonna finish this walk or were you planning to wait 'til nightfall so you could drag me off into the forest and have your wicked way with me?" Riku smirked.

Sora grinned, "Well now that you mention it…"

Riku rolled his eyes and took the other boy's hand in his, "Come on Sora. Knowing you, you'd end up being afraid of the dark and I'd have to carry you back home."

Sora scowled at his boyfriend, "Hey! That's not funny!" After a moment of silence, he looked over at Riku, "How'd you know I was afraid of the dark?"

Riku laughed and shook his head, "Come on," he said giving Sora's hand a slight squeeze.


	8. The Right Thing

"It's starting to get dark out. Maybe we should call it a night."

Sora snuggled closer to Riku on the park bench, "Yeah. I guess." He looked up at the taller boy who had an arm around him. "Did you have fun Riku?"

Riku smiled and gave Sora a squeeze, "Yeah. I really did." He gazed down at the brunette. "What about you?"

"Of course. I was with you." Sora let a goofy grin spread across his face as the two of them sat bathing in the twilight.

Eventually, they managed to pull themselves from the bench and make their way back to the car. They drove home in quiet contentment. They pulled into Sora's driveway and as Sora was getting out of the car, Riku leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sora simply blushed and smiled as he clambered up his porch steps to his front door. Once Riku was convinced that Sora was safely inside the house he headed back to his own place. As he drove home, the events of the day replayed over and over in his mind. Their dinner, their walk, even their getting caught by Sora's sister. All of it had been so exciting. A month ago, Riku would have never believed it if someone had told him he'd have a boyfriend. But now he did and he was kind of glad. He finally made it back to his house. He parked his car and headed for the front door. His mind was still reeling from everything that had happened that day. He opened the front door and stepped inside. Reaching over to his right, he flicked on the light switch to the foyer. As light flooded the small entryway, he noticed that something was lying on the floor. A small pink envelope addressed to him. He leaned down and picked it up. The front was bare except for his name written in sparkly gel ink. Was this from Sora? Thank God he had gotten to it before his parents. He turned the envelope over in his hands. The flap on the back was sealed with a small yellow star-shaped sticker. Anxious to discover what secrets this tiny package held, he rushed up to his bedroom, locked his door and ripped open the flap. Inside was a piece of standard notebook paper, folded in thirds. He unfolded it and began to read.

_Riku,  
We've been friends for a long time now and I care deeply about you, but I haven't been entirely honest with you. The truth is, I like you more than as a friend. Riku, I really, really like you. I know that telling you this may end our friendship, but I can't take the not-knowing anymore. I think about you all the time and I haven't the slightest clue how you truly feel about me. So that's why I'm finally confessing. I have to know what you think of me. Of us. If you don't feel the same, I'll understand. I won't lie, I will be sad, but I'll deal. And hopefully we can still be friends. If, however, you do feel the same, then please let me know. It would make me the happiest person on Earth to know that your feelings are mutual. I guess that's about all I can say. I'll see you tomorrow at school.  
Kairi_

Riku sat stunned, reading the letter over and over again. Was this really from Kairi? His friend since they were five years old. What exactly was he suppose to tell her? What was he going to tell Sora?

* * *

Riku stood quietly at his locker, reading the note over and contemplating. He had decided there was only one thing he could do.

"Hey Riku!" Riku started at the sudden appearance of a cheerful brunette bounding up beside him.

"Oh h-hey Sora." He quickly stuffed the letter in his locker.

Sora looked from the locker to Riku, "What's wrong?"

Riku waved his hand at Sora, "What? Nothing. No, that was just" A loud ring, indicating five minutes 'til the start of first period, interrupted Riku. "Oh, hey. We better get to class." Riku took hold of Sora's wrist and began to lead him to their first classroom. Sora turned and eyed Riku's locker suspiciously as he was dragged down the hall to class.

Several hours later and lunch had finally rolled around. Sora made his way through the crowded line and quickly scrambled over to where his boyfriend was seated. "Riku."

Riku looked up from his tray, "Oh. Hey!" After his brief greeting, he turned his attention back to his plate full of food.

"Riku, what's going on?" Sora sat down hesitantly.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on." Riku never lifted his gaze.

Sora sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Riku, yesterday was terrific, and now today you're acting like nothing's changed. Didn't you like our date?"

Riku suddenly choked on his food, "Ahem. Yeah, right. Our _double_ date with those hot chicks. It was awesome." Riku looked about the cafeteria to see if anyone had overheard Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Is that the problem? You're still afraid of coming out?"

"Shhhh!" Riku leaned across the table to whisper, "Sora, stop that. Others might hear."

Sora sighed and leaned forward. He took hold of his hamburger, "Alright, if that's what you want. But I don't want to stay like this forever, ya know." He bit into his burger.

Riku looked away, a sudden look of guilt on his face, "Neither do I."

"See, you'll come out sooner or later." Sora continued to bite at his food.

"That's not what I…" he took a deep breath, "Sora?"

"Hmm?" Sora looked up to acknowledge Riku, his mouth full of half-chewed burger, then quickly returned his attention to his tray.

"H-hey, I was thinking…what…what if we were just desperate?"

Sora stopped chewing and looked up at Riku once more. All the background noise of the cafeteria suddenly ceased to exist.

"I just…ya know, maybe we're not really gay. Maybe we just got desperate and confused. Maybe we just went with each other because it was convenient. Ya know?"

Sora felt like he could barely breathe, "Riku?"

"Look Sora, I know you like me and I like you too, but I think we've got it all wrong. I think what we need is to find us some girlfriends and just be pals, ya know?"

"But…you said you loved me." Sora could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know, and I do, but see, I was just confused. I was misinterpreting what kind of love. I love you in a brotherly way is all. But it's fine right? I mean, you were the one who kept telling me I could opt out of this at anytime. So, let's just forget any of this happened and just be friends. Ok?"  
Sora sat utterly and completely shocked. What the Hell was happening? Yesterday they had been a happy couple, enjoying their first date, and now he wanted to forget any of it ever happened?! Sora couldn't hold the tears back any longer as they began to roll down his face.

"Sora, look…" Riku couldn't bear to look Sora in the face any longer, "It'll be fine. Really. You'll find a girl, we'll move on. It'll be…fine." Riku had an odd feeling that maybe it wasn't Sora he was trying to convince after all.

"It's ok."

Riku looked up surprised into the tear filled blue eyes staring back at him, "What?"

"That. That letter you stuffed in your locker. It was from a girl, right?"

Riku hesitated, "…yes."

"A girl you've liked for a long time?"

"…yes."

"Then…I want you to be happy Riku." Sora quickly wiped at his eyes with his palms. "I want you to have what you've always wanted. And if that means I can only be your friend…it's ok." He tried his best to muster a smile.

Riku sat quietly listening to his heart pounding in his ears. "Are you sure?"

Sora smiled wryly, "I can't possibly have a relationship with you if you're not a willing participate right? So, why fight it? It'll just be easier in the long run if I accept it from the beginning."

"Yeah…"

Sora stood and collected his tray and utensils, "Well, looks like lunch is over. I'll see you later Riku." Sora turned and strode away from the table, seeming as though nothing had ever happened.

Riku couldn't move. He felt like he had just stabbed Sora in the back. But he did what had to be done, he told himself. Sora would see in the end that it was the right decision. No matter how painful it was now. He put his tray up and headed back to class. As he was making his way down the hallway, he spotted a certain red haired girl, chatting with her friends. He wandered over to their group and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to see who had tapped her, "Riku?" A small blush spread across Kairi's cheeks.

"I got your note."

She contemplated her shoes, "Oh?"

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?"

Kairi looked up at Riku with both shock and happiness in her eyes, "I'd love too!"

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." Riku turned back around and continued onto class as Kairi and her friends squealed with delight. He was doing the right thing. For him. For Sora. It was painful now, but it would all work out in the end. Things would be better this way. Riku ignored the empty pain echoing in his chest.

It was the right thing.


	9. Revelations

The last bell of the day rang and Riku headed for the parking lot. Normally, he gave Sora a ride home, but he hadn't seen him since lunch. He decided it was best to give his friend some space and not search for him. Riku crawled into his car and started the engine.

Sora watched from a distance as Riku walked out to his car. Earlier he had acted brave in front of the other boy, but inside he was falling apart. He hadn't even been able to face him the rest of the day. With a heavy sigh, Sora slung his book bag over his shoulder and headed for home.

Riku pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He sat for a moment, contemplating what to do next. He had a date to get ready for. A date with his childhood friend. He hopped out of the car and walked up to his front door. He was doing the right thing.

About half an hour later, Sora finally made it home. He fumbled around in his pocket for his house key, but just as he was about to unlock the door, it opened. Sora and Namine both jumped slightly. "Oh hey Sora. What took you so long getting home?"

Sora didn't look up at her. He couldn't. He tried to ignore her and barge his way into the house, but she stood firmly in the doorway.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

Sora stood silent for several seconds, though it seemed like minutes. He was trying so hard not to cry. He just wanted to be alone. But ultimately, he gave in. He collapsed into his big sister's arms and surrendered to the overwhelming pain and hurt flowing through him. He was glad that his sister didn't question him but just held him quietly while he released all his sadness.

After a good ten minutes had passed, Sora could find no more tears to shed. His cries of sorrow had waned to sniffles, "Sora?"

"He found a girl."

His sister didn't say another word. She held him close and stroked his hair as she wondered how anyone could possibly hurt her brother like this.

Riku stepped out of the shower and dried off. He threw the towel around his waist and trotted back to his bedroom. After putting on the nice shirt and pants he had laid out on his bed, he sat down on his comforter to think. This was his second date in two days, but each was with a different person. Two completely different genders in fact. He laid back on his bed. He needed to get up and finish getting ready, but he just didn't have any desire to. He was about to go on a date with his life long crush and he didn't care. He hoped Sora was ok.

Sora pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped the blanket all around him as Namine put the DVD in the player. "There we go." She grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and snuggled up next to Sora. "This is one of your favorites, right?"

Sora smiled graciously up at her, "Yeah."

"I don't know how you can watch these scary things." She mock shivered and giggled.

He gave a quick smirk and shrugged.

Namine sighed and hugged him tightly, "It'll be ok So-So."

"Heh. You haven't called me that since I was little."

"You'll always be my So-So, no matter how big you get." She ruffled his hair up, "Hey, movie's starting. Pipe down," she teased.

He laughed and reached for some popcorn. "Thanks Nami."

Riku pulled up to Kairi's house. Why did he feel like he was just humoring her? He wanted to date her, right? He had to stop thinking about Sora. This was the best thing for the both of them. This way, they could both go on to have happy normal lives. He exited his car and made his way up to her front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. A few minutes later, Kairi appeared in the doorway wearing a pink sleeveless dress that cut off just above her knees. Around her waist was a wide black ribbon that wrapped around and tied in the back. She was grinning from ear to ear as she stepped out onto the porch. Riku smiled back, but his wasn't as heartfelt. He followed her to the car and opened the door for her. Circling back around, he entered from the driver's side.

"So where are we off to?" the redhead inquired enthusiastically.

"Oh uh, I dunno, wanna head down to the Dairy Queen?"

"Sure!" she smiled genuinely at Riku, "A burger and shake sound great!"

As Riku backed out of the driveway, he realized he didn't have a clue what they were suppose to be doing on their date. Unlike his date with Sora, he hadn't planned anything out. He had to stop thinking about Sora.

Sora sneezed as he clicked the TV off, "Oh, bless you. Are you getting sick?"

"I don't think so. Just had a tickle in my nose all of a sudden. Thanks again Namine. You really helped take my mind off things."

She smiled compassionately at her little brother, "Do…do you wanna talk about it?"

Sora thought, "Kind of, but I'm afraid I'll cry again."

"That's ok." she gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's just…I thought everything was working out. I mean, when he told me that he thought we should call it quits, he brought up the fact that I kept telling him he could walk away. I know I told him that, but I meant that he should walk away before it got too serious. And after our date last night, I thought things were pretty serious. I mean, he said he loved me. Of course, he went and took that back today too. Said he was confused and that he only loved me in a 'brotherly way.' I'm so angry at him and so heartbroken, but the worst thing is I want him back. Why should I want him back when he led me on like that?" Sora let out a deep sigh. "I don't know Nami, I'm so confused."

"Sora," she motioned for him to come sit back down next to her, "I don't know what exactly to say, but I know that he's the one who made a mistake, not you. It wasn't a mistake to fall in love with him, but he is going to regret losing you. I think if he were to realize his error and come back for you, that you should think before happily running back to him. He hurt you deeply and he could very well do it again. But I also think, if he does come back, that it'll be because he realized just what it was he was giving up. And that maybe he is worth a second chance. All I know for sure is that I don't want to see you fall apart over this. If he comes back, he comes back, but if not, it's not the end of the world. You'll still have me and mom and dad. You'll make new friends and you'll find someone who deserves you. Don't let this one thing ruin you. I don't want to see you taken over by this pain."

Sora sat quietly as he listened to his sister's heartfelt plea. "Don't worry Nami. I'm a fighter. I can't let one mishap stand in my way. I'll move on, I just need time." Sora stood from the couch, "Well, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna head to bed."

She smiled at her brother as he left the room. "Night So-So." She still couldn't understand why Riku had hurt Sora this way.

Riku emptied their trash into a nearby waste basket as they headed back out to the car.

"I'm so happy you asked me out Riku. I really am having a wonderful time." She smiled sweetly.

Riku forced a smile, "I'm glad."

The two got back in the car and headed to the movie theater. They had decided to go see a new horror film that was playing. Riku wondered if Sora liked horror movies.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?" Riku kept his eyes locked on the road.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to be here?"

Riku furrowed his brow at the absurd question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you having fun? You've seemed so out of it all night long. Like there's something on your mind."

Riku continued to face forward, "It's nothing. I'm just…it's nothing."

She turned her head and looked out the passenger window, "You don't want to be with me, do you?"

Riku glanced over at Kairi, "Why would you say that? I asked you out. We're on a date."

"I know…but I think you did it for me. I mean, I think you did it to spare my feelings, but. You don't really feel the same do you?"

Riku swallowed hard, "Of course I do. I've liked you ever since we were little. Why would I not want to date you?"

Kairi's face saddened, "It doesn't sound like it's me you're trying to convince."

"Kairi, why would I not want to go out with you?"

She pondered the question, "Maybe you like someone else?"

Riku pulled into the movie theater parking lot and shut the car off. He didn't respond at first. "There's no one else Kairi. I don't love anyone else. I can't."

Kairi sighed, a solemn look on her face, "You've always been a bad liar Riku."

Riku's breath began to quiver, "Ther-there's nobody else."

"Riku, I don't know why you're doing this to yourself, but if it's for my sake, then stop it. I don't want to see you in this kind of pain because of me."

Silence was his only response.

"Riku, stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself. It's obvious that this would be a one-sided relationship. I don't want that. I care too much about you. I'd rather be your friend than your pretend lover."

Riku looked out his driver side window, "I can't Kairi."

"Why not?"

"It's too complicated. If I'm with…them, then things will be complicated."

"But if you're not with them, then things will be painful. Don't you know you should always listen to your heart?"

Riku snickered. He'd heard this speech before. "Yeah, I know. But what happens when your heart thinks outside the box? What happens when love strikes you out of the blue and it's different and terrifying and then just as suddenly, an easy out presents itself. Are you just suppose to ignore the shortcut to normalcy and fight through all the pain and embarrassment of your out of the ordinary love?"

"Love is all about fighting. Fighting for what you want and fighting to keep it. There are no 'shortcuts' in love. Just copouts."

He paused and took a moment to digest what she had just said, "But what do you do if you break your love's heart? Are they just suppose to welcome you back with open arms?"

"Probably not. But if it really is love, then they probably won't reject you either."

The two sat in silence for some time. "I'm sorry Kairi. I shouldn't have strung you along."

She sighed and smiled halfheartedly, "It's alright. I don't think it was just me you were trying to fool."

"I do like you Kairi. I love you in fact. Just. Only as a friend."

"Yeah. I know."

"So, you still wanna go see this movie?"

"Actually, I was hoping to see how your story turns out."

Riku nodded and gave Kairi a small smile. He started up the car and drove Kairi home. Once she was outside the vehicle, she turned to Riku, "For what it's worth, I did have fun tonight. And truthfully, even though I should be bitter, I'm rooting for you Riku."

"Thanks Kairi." He put the car into drive.

"Oh hey!" Riku stepped on the brake and turned back to Kairi, "Just wondering, do I know this girl?"

Riku snickered, "I don't think Sora would appreciate you calling him a girl."

Kairi's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at her friend. But as she continued to stare, a smile crept across her face and she couldn't help but laugh along with Riku as he drove off. "Good luck!" She yelled after him. He tossed her a quick wave as he turned the corner.


	10. Atonement

**Author's Note: **This is the final chapter. I meant to write an epilogue, but never got around to it. Maybe someday.

* * *

After nearly thirty minutes of sitting parked in front of Sora's house, Riku finally mustered up enough courage to do what had to be done. He exited his car and slowly made his way up the porch steps. He reached for the doorbell, but hesitated. After a little more self motivating mental pep-talk, he pressed the buzzer. He waited nervously. A minute later, the door opened and he was face to face with Namine.

"Is there something I can help you with, Riku?" she asked sternly.

"I um…" his fingers fiddled with each other as he tried hard to keep eye contact, "I need to speak to Sora."

She folded her arms in front of her chest and stared at him unwaveringly, "Sora, like you, has school tomorrow. He's already gone to bed and I suggest you head home and do the same."

"B-but I need to talk to him! I made a mistake!"

She paused briefly, "I'm glad you understand that, but like I said, he's asleep. Talk to him tomorrow."

"But I-"

"It's ok Nami." Riku and Namine both turned their attention to the staircase by the front door. Sora was standing half way down the steps, clad in his blue flannel pajamas.

Namine sighed but stepped aside to allow Riku to enter. Sora turned and headed back upstairs to his bedroom. The blonde girl grabbed Riku's wrist as he stepped inside and whispered in a low voice, "I'm warning you now and only once. If you _ever_ hurt my little brother again, I don't care what he says, you will not be allowed in this house."

Riku nodded quietly and rushed up the stairs after Sora. He cautiously inched down the hall to Sora's room. The door creaked ominously as he pushed it open. Sheepishly he stepped inside, "Sora…"

Sora sat on the edge of his bed staring at his floor, "You look nice…"

"Sora, I'm so sorry. I made a huge mistake. I thought I was making things easier for us. I thought if we could go on to live normal hetero lives, then things would be better. I'm an idiot. I kept telling myself that I was doing the right thing, when just last night I told you I didn't want to do the right thing. I'm such a hypocrite. I just… I just hope you can forgive me. Like how I forgave you for how you acted around Namine."

Sora scoffed, "Are you really gonna compare that slight state of panic I had, with you breaking up with me by claiming 'momentary lapse in judgment?'"

"Well, I just-"

"Riku, I know you see the error of your ways now, but you hurt me really, really badly. I mean, it might have been different, slightly, if you had said that you were in love with some girl and not me and that you wanted to call it off. But you didn't even have the decency to do that! You acted like we weren't even dating! Like we had just had some kind of drunken moment between the two of us and it meant nothing! But it did! You said you loved me and you were my boyfriend! You didn't even say goodbye or anything! Are you getting this?!"

The pale haired boy stood on the verge of tears taking in all the painful, and true, words Sora was throwing at him, "I know… I'm sorry. I can't… I can't even express how sorry I am with words. I just want to make this right again. I want you to take me back and let me prove to you that I'll never do it again. I'll never just walk away from you with hardly an explanation ever again. I want you to know that I swear to you, with all my being, that I will stay with you forever. I'm so sorry Sora, I really truly am. I just… I just want you to forgive me. That's all I ask." He fell to his knees in defeat as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sora sighed as he began to take pity on the other boy, "I didn't think you'd come back. Especially not in the same night." Riku looked up at him, "I thought to myself 'Riku's getting a chance to be with someone he's loved his whole life, why would he give that up for someone he was coaxed into loving?'"

"Sora!" Riku jumped up from the floor and sat down beside the brunette, "You didn't coax me into anything! I love you with all my heart, honestly! It's not like you tricked me into it or anything. Yes, I was hesitant at first, but that's because of the whole nature of our relationship. Ya know, two boys, and stuff. But Sora, I realized that doesn't matter. That I need to stand up for what I believe and fight for us. I was being a complete coward by going out with Kairi. Yes, I love her, but not like I love you. I mean, I thought I loved her that way, but I was wrong. I'd much rather go to the mall with her than make out with her. I'm in love with you and just you. You make me feel things I've never felt for anyone before. I dated girl after girl looking for what I've finally found in you. I don't know, maybe that means I'm gay, but I don't care. All I care about is that I love you for who you are, everything about you, and I don't want to lose that ever. I learned tonight that no one else can give me that feeling. No one."

Sora turned his head and looked at the taller boy, "You mean that?"

"Yes! Yes I do! Every word! Sora, no one can replace you! I was an utter and complete idiot to believe otherwise. I need you Sora. I need you to fill that void I've been trying to fill my whole life. Please." His eyes were begging for an answer. Begging Sora to forgive him.

Sora sighed, "But, how do I know that the next time some pretty girl comes along, it won't be the same thing all over again?"

"Because Sora, I love you, and I'm giving you my solemn oath. I only want to be with you."

Sora thought for a moment, "What if some girl asks you out at school?"

"I'll turn her down! I'll tell her I have a boyfriend! I'll tell her I'm a flaming homo and she can tell everyone she knows! I don't care! I just want to be with you. No matter what."

Sora chuckled, "You don't have to be that dramatic."

Riku smiled, "But I mean it. I don't care if I have to walk across fire to get you to believe me when I say I'm sorry. I'd do it. Just please, please forgive me."

Sora grinned and looked up at the other boy, "I forgave you the second you rang the doorbell."

Riku sat stunned for a minute, but quickly burst into laughter throwing his arms around the smaller boy, "I'm so sorry Sora. I will never, ever leave you again. I swear on my life."

Sora hugged Riku back, "I know. I believe you."

Riku took Sora's face in both his hands and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you Sora. I really do."

Sora blushed as he looked away, "I love you too Riku."

Riku slowly pulled them together until they were kissing, their lips melding into one. They stayed like that for a minute or so, but eventually pulled apart to breath. "Hey, you should probably get home. We've got school tomorrow."

"I just want to be with you all night."

Sora's cheeks blushed bright red at the implications of Riku's comment, "Maybe some other time, but right now, I'm really tired. It's been a long night."

Riku gave Sora another loving kiss before standing and walking to the door. "Sora. No one could ever replace you and I'm sorry I tried."

"I know. Don't worry about it. Mistakes happen."

Riku smiled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Sora got up, turned the light off and crawled back into his bed. He stared up into the darkness as the sounds of Riku driving away filled his room and slowly faded. Sora rolled over onto his side and sighed with contentment. As he drifted off to sleep, small thoughts bounced about his head. _So he'd tell everyone I was his boyfriend, huh?_ Sora chuckled. _I wonder just how serious he was. I mean, I can't just let him get away with all this Scott free. I think he may have just decided his own punishment._ An almost sadistic smirk crept across Sora's face as he continued to dream about just exactly how Riku was going to make up for his little mistake.


End file.
